Adorably Creative
by Failsona
Summary: (Set in Underswap, with mild swapcest) As usual, Sans comes back from training, happy and excited, except this time, he arrives home 'marked'. Papyrus is not pleased, until he finds the creative little secret his brother was trying to hide


_**Adorably Creative**_

Papyrus was just laying on the couch, he had the t.v. on, but he wasn't really paying attention, he was pretty close to just dozing off, until he heard his younger brother burst in through the door, announcing his return in his ever eccentric manner.

The taller skeleton couldn't help but hum in amusement, and he sat up on the couch so he could greet his little bro properly.

"Hey bro, how was-" He trailed off when he saw Sans standing in front of him. Usually seeing his little bro always made him happy, but right now, the seeing the state of his brother, he couldn't decide if he should be shocked or enraged.

Sans noticed his older brothers funny looks, and the younger brother became concerned. He gently placed a hand on his brothers knee, squeezing gently as he spoke softly.

"Papy? Brother? Are you ok?"

The sound of Sans voice seemed to snap Papyrus out of his shocked state, and finally the anger settled in.

Papyrus grabbed his brother by both wrists, his grips firm and tight, so his brother couldn't pull away.

"Papy! Wha-" "Shush, Sans!"

A tiny whimper escaped the younger brothers mouth, but Papyrus didn't seem to notice, he seemed to focused on looking at the markings all over his little brothers bones.

On Sans left arm was a crude inking of a blue and white dragon, drawn to look like it wrapped around the humerus, down to the radius and looped around and stopping at the ulna.

On Sans right arm, it was a mess of ink, blues, pinks, greens, purples, random splashes of the colours, a long with very awkwardly drawn anime looking characters.

"Undyne." Papyrus growled.

"D-don't be mad at her, Papy! U-Undyne found this ink machine, in the dump, an-and Alphys thought I'd look cool with some-" "Look cool?!"

Sans winced, it was so rare he heard his brother raise his voice, particularly at him.

"What made you think this was a good idea?! You let those two TATTOO you Sans! That shit is permanent!"

Sans was about to call his brother out on his bad language, but the words quickly died in his mouth when Papyrus shot him harsh look.

"Also, tattoos really work on SKIN, which we lack, so to get the needle in you, they'd have to etch your bones! Sans! How are you not in pain? No, why did you let them do that?! They didn't exactly leave you with any works of art! I mean look at your hands!"

Sans automatically held out his hands, he was even inked on his phalanges, and badly at that. On the right hand, his inked phalanges read "LOVE" while on the left, read "HAT"

"That was supposed to be hate." Sans sighed, flexing his phalanges. " Together they were supposed to read LOVE and HATE, Alphys thought that'd make me look tough, but, Undyne ran out of ink. Now I'm just a love hat."

Papyrus honestly didn't know if he should laugh or lock his brother in his room, while he went and gave Alphys and Undyne a bad time.

He did neither.

Even though it was their fault! They knew Sans would do anything Alphys suggested, he wanted to be a guard like her, he looked up to her, he wanted to impress her so much, and she abused that trust and loyalty by doing this?

He's not angry, not at Sans at least, this wasn't his fault, he just wanted to seem cool.

With a sigh, Papyrus just let his hands slide down his brother arms, hands barley brushing against the inky bone. Papyrus gently took hold of Sans hands, he wanted to squeeze them, perhaps as a form of reassurance, but he didn't want to hurt his little brother. He was still amazed that Sans hadn't made a sound. It was like he wasn't in pain at all.

" _He's so cool."_

"Sans, did they ink you anywhere else?"

Papyrus couldn't help but feel really uncomfortable when Sans nodded all to eagerly and began to giggle. "Yeah they did, on my shoulder blades. Wanna see? These are actually really good!"

Papyrus didn't even get a chance to say yes or no, Sans had his shirt off already, and turned around, presenting his back art to his brother.

Decorating those small shoulder blade were beautifully detailed little wings. Papyrus couldn't even deny that these were truly beautiful. They were so small, the feathering details were amazing.

No! No! Focus!

" Bro, this isn't a joke, what they did to you, they carved your bones! That's not-" "What?" Sans interrupted and turned back around to face his brother.

"Carved my bones? What are you talking about, Papy?" the smaller skeleton asked, genuinely confused.

What in the Underground was Papyrus talking about?

The older brother stared for a moment, gaze hard. He gently cupped his little brothers face, thumbs gently rubbing over those small cheekbones.

"Bro, they tattooed you, that works great on skin, but not on bone, for that to work, you gotta be scratched, carved, for the design to stay. Bro, they used you as a doodle pad, they ruined your body, and for what? For fun? To seem more intimidating? Hate to break it to ya, but your LOVE, HAT isn't very scary. Bro? Why are you grinning so much? Sans, this isn't funny!"

When Sans began giggling, Papyrus let go of his face. He was getting pretty pissed now. This was serious and Sans was just thinking this was hilarious.

"Sans! This is no-" "Papy! You're so silly! Undyne and Alphys didn't carve me. This is paint! The ink machine Undyne found was for 'air brush' painting, or something like that. It's fake, it can come off, it'll just take a while is all. They didn't hurt me Papy, I promise." Sans said as he wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks for looking out for me, you're the best brother. Love you Papy."

Papyrus didn't return the embrace, he was once again wrapped up in his emotions, he was sure what to feel. Relief? Or should he be angry that his brother let him believe he'd been craved for so long.

Groaning, Papyrus finally gave in and wrapped his arms around his little brother, hugging him tightly and gently pressing his teeth against the small skeletons skull.

"Next time they paint you up, make sure you remind me it's just paint and not carvings." "Mweheh, it's a deal."

Satisfied, Papyrus pulled back from Sans, so he was now slouching against the couch.

Lazy bones.

"So, heh, is this all the artwork they gave you? I hope they didn't ask you to take off your pants to paint down there."

He joked, and he expected his brother to tell him off, call him out for being lewd, but that never came, instead a blue blush dusted the younger skeletons face, and he would no longer make eye contact with Papyrus.

Papyrus felt his soul drop.

"Bro! What did they do?!"

Sans looked back at his brother, looking rather bashful. "W-well, I eh, um, asked them to paint the name of someone really important to me, but I wanted it done really nice, and since um, my shoulder blades were already occupied, um, eh, they suggested my hip bones."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Without even thinking it through fully, Papyrus grabbed the waistband of Sans pants, and yanked them down to his knees.

"PAPY!" Sans cried and tried to pull his pants back up, but Papyrus grabbed his wrists, keeping him still.

Papyrus stared at the artwork on his brothers hip bone, it made his soul pound in his chest cavity.

The 'tattoo' itself, was of a blue soul, with the name papyrus, written inside.

"Bro..."

The younger skeleton quickly pulled his pants back up , grabbed his shirt, and made dash for the stairs, only to be blocked by Papyrus before he was able to step on the first step.

Stupid teleportation trick!

"Bro? There something you wanna tell me?"

Sans said nothing, he wouldn't meet Papyrus' gaze, he was so embarrassed , and he was kind of surprised that his brother hadn't yelled at him. The 'tattoo' was weird, you shouldn't really have the name someone important to you inked near lewd places.

"Bro? Don't be embarrassed. I really like it. It's really pretty, and I really, really like the meaning. My name obviously represents me right? And the blue soul, represents you, blue being your favourite colour, makes that obvious too. Is that right bro? Do I really mean so much more than a regular bro to you? 'Cause I don't think bro's would usually have ink like that."

Sans really just wanted the ground to open beneath him and swallow him hole. This wasn't supposed to happen like this!

"Please answer me, bro. Just give me an answer."

Sans couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Yes ok?! I-I, you're important to me! I love you Papy! More than brothers really should, but, I wanted this art, I wanted something for myself, so maybe I could pretend to myself! I'm mmmph!"

He was cut off by his brother, pressing his teeth against his own, in a sweet skeleton kiss.

When Papyrus pulled away, he couldn't help but chuckle. The look his brother was giving was adorable, his sockets wide, his eyelights flaring, his face covered in a dark blue blush. He was so cute.

"Heh, I love you too bro. I think I'll have to have my hips inked with your name, what do you think?"

The only response he got from his brother was spluttering nonsense.

The older brother laugh and he picked his little brother up and held him tight against his chest.

"You're so cute bro, and so creative, designing something like that. Adorable.

"Y-yeaahh." Was all sans could say before nuzzled into his brothers hoodie.

"Love you, Papy."


End file.
